A femtocell is a small cellular base station that is connected to a service provider's network by a broadband network. As an example, a femtocell may connect to a mobile network operator's mobile network, and provides extra coverage in a range of typically 30 to 50 meters for residential femtocells. The power output of a typical femtocell is usually on the order of 20 mW.
The femtocell permits service providers to provide service coverage in small localized areas such as a residence or a small business. A femtocell typically supports 2 to 4 active mobile phones in a residential setting, and 8 to 16 active mobile phones in enterprise settings. A femtocell allows service providers to extend service coverage indoors, especially where access would otherwise be limited or unavailable.
In contrast, a macro-cell is a cell within a mobile phone network and provides radio coverage served by a power cellular base station tower over a relatively large geographic area. The antennas for macro-cells are mounted on ground-based masts, rooftops and other existing structures, at a height that provides a clear view over the surrounding buildings and terrain. Macro-cell base stations have power outputs of typically tens of watts. The possible drawback to femtocells is that there can be interference with other nearby femtocells and macro-cells.
Accordingly, there is a need for a femtocell system that can suppress blocking signals and other interference signals from impacting the reception of transmitted data between a femtocell base station and a receiver device.